The Shining One
by mithras90
Summary: AU This is an AU version of what might have happened with Stemwinder if there had been another agency that had monitored exactly what happened with Sonja Chenko and Alexei Markarov and was able to come to Amanda and Scarecrow's assistance. Introduces an OC character.


**Have re-uploaded this story with some changes - hopefully some people will now find it easier to read. But I may decide to remove it all together, particularly as I worked really, really hard on this particular piece and some of the comments defy description. As before, constructive criticism is appreciated, but no flames.**

The Shining One

1981

Smyth regarded the young woman sitting at the table and frowned, "So, Ekaterina, _maysh_," She sighed, despite everything, he still called her 'mouse'. _It must be serious if he's resorting to nicknames,_ she thought. She looked up at Smyth's pale face and then said, "Are you sure that I'm the best choice – wouldn't a fully trained agent be better? They'd have more experience running a section."

"You've run the transcribing section almost single-handed since Pam's departure." Smyth replied, "I've been watching you _moya zvezda_, you are the best. And, Kate, if I may call you Kate, there is no-one else." _My star, _ Kate thought quietly.

Ekaterina sighed, _Phineas was definitely worried._ She took another sip of her cappuccino and then looked up, "All right, on one condition. I tell Billy where I'm going."

Smyth opened his mouth to protest but Ekaterina shook her head, "No, Phineas, Billy took me on, even when everyone else said that employing a defector from the Soviet Union was a mistake. I won't just vanish – I refuse."

Smyth nodded, "All right. But him only."

"Agreed," Ekaterina replied, "now what in God's name is this all about?"

"I want an independent agency that keeps tabs on all the others."

"Don't the existing agencies do a good enough job?" Ekaterina enquired raising a dark eyebrow.

"Oh they do," Smyth replied, raising his cigarette to bloodless lips, "but they don't have a very good track record for sharing. I want an agency to watch the others. I'm going to call it _The Watchers_."

"And what's our motto to be?" Ekaterina asked dryly, "_Quis custodiet?_"

To her surprise Smyth laughed, "A good motto, 'Who watches the watchers.' Ah, Ekaterina, you always were a sharp one. You agree then?"

To her surprise, she nodded, "All right. When?"

"Two – no, three months. Will that be enough time to work out your notice?"

"I should think so," Ekaterina bit her lip thoughtfully, "I suppose you want me to bring some people with me?"

Smyth half-smiled, "You're authorised to offer positions to anyone who wants to come with you."

"And if it's just me?"

"That could be good too," Smyth replied, "a brand new start, no preconceptions. Both situations have merit."

Ekaterina laughed, "Yes, Phineas, they do. Very well. Despite my misgivings I'll do it."

"Ah my little _maysh_, thank you."

Ekaterina ran her damp hands down her skirt and mentally ran through everything she wanted to say to Billy. Swallowing her nervousness she walked forward and knocked on the door. "Come!" Billy barked and swallowing again, Ekaterina opened the door and stepped inside.

Billy looked up and smiled, "Miss Kowalska, how can I help?"

Ekaterina smiled at him, "May I sit, Sir?"

Billy gestured to the chair and managing a wan smile, Ekaterina sat down opposite the man she'd come to regard as a second father.

**SAMK**

She had to get out of the office. On a hunch she walked through to a familiar ice cream kiosk and it was with relief she recognised the man sitting at the table, a huge bowl of green ice cream in front of him. "TP," she said, relief colouring her voice, "may I sit down?"

"Of course, my little star," TP smiled, "you look like you could use an ice cream. What will it be?

"I'll have double chocolate with whipped cream and chocolate sprinkles." She replied.

"It must be bad," TP sympathised, "what's happened."

"Smyth has asked me to form another agency, to keep tabs on the others, not sure why I've agreed," she sighed, as the huge sundae arrived. Jabbing her spoon into the confection she sighed again, "he wants me to start a new agency. Wants me to spy on the others – he'll call it _The Watchers_."

"Will you have a motto?" TP asked quietly.

"_Who watches the watchers_'."

"Trust Smyth to go for irony," TP remarked, "how do you feel?"

"A little frightened, I could fail in spectacular fashion. You know that as well as I do."

"You could," TP agreed, "but I would take this chance with both hands and run with it. _Moya zvezdochka_, you are far, far too intelligent to continue in the typing pool."

_My little star_, Ekaterina thought ruefully as she stabbed the gelatinous confection in front of her, "I'm competent there!"' she exclaimed, "I could fall victim to the Peter Principle."

"Yes," TP smiled, "but then I do not think that Smyth would have chosen you had you not been competent. In this game if you fail there are few second chances."

"Perhaps," Ekaterina sighed and stabbed her ice cream again, "but I could still fail."

TP shook his head, "Unlikely, my dear Ekaterina. Smyth may be an evil emperor of numbers but he rarely makes mistakes."

"No, he just manages to rub people up the wrong way," Ekaterina replied, "I get on with him – God knows why, but even I admit that his insistence on the bottom line doesn't win him many friends or allies."

"You would choose friends," TP looked thoughtful. "Or would you prefer allies?"

"Everyone needs friends," she replied, taking a spoonful of the chocolate ice cream, "and they're the ones who'll help when everything goes to hell in a handbasket."

"You need allies too, Ekaterina," TP replied, "and I offer you my services when you start this new agency."

"Some top of the range listening equipment would be a start," Kate replied, she replied as she finished her sundae. "Now if you'll excuse me, I have to get back to work."

**SAMK**

She was quiet when she returned to the office. There wasn't much to do that afternoon. She took the latest tapes of transcriptions from the bullpen. Thankfully, they were fairly simple. She caught sight of Amanda King being escorted into the bullpen, closely followed by Lee Stetson. They both looked tired and strained but both were smiling. Glad that neither seemed hurt, Ekaterina hefted the tapes into her arms and slipped downstairs.

The next two months seemed surreal, almost as if she was there and yet she wasn't. Smyth showed her the house he'd selected, an old county courthouse, faced in hummelstone brownstone, Kate regarded Smyth quietly, "And where will the government find the money for this?"

"I have ways and means, my little star, I have a _very_ good accountant."

"Some serious creative accounting I hope," Ekaterina replied thoughtfully, "to hide all this."

"Most definitely," Smyth smiled, the bloodless lips curving in what might have passed for a smile. Then his eyes hardened and he said, "It'll take about a month to renovate the inside and prepare it for your team. Anyone coming with you?"

"Three," Ekaterina replied, "your son's one of them."

"Well that's something," Smyth said thoughtfully, "don't worry about it, I can find employees."

"Yes sir." She flashed him a quick smile and Smyth nodded, then looking at his watch he said, "I'd best get you back home."

"Thanks, Phineas," Kate smiled and then to her surprise, Phineas offered her his arm.

"I have a bit of work to do," Smyth told her as she got into the car, "and I'll come by and see you tomorrow."

"Don't upset Mr Melrose any more than you have to," Ekaterina pleaded.

"I shall do my best," Smyth promised.

**1986 – Stemwinder I & II**

Kate looked up as her assistant approached with the files, "This is everything we have on Stemwinder – and something smells."

Kate frowned and looked up, "How?"

The woman laid the files on the table, "We know that Stemwinder begins in approximately 60 hours. Intelligence mentions a 'Peacock Dance with a Lisbon variation'."

Ekaterina nodded, "So? Sounds like standard procedure for a setup."

The woman's mouth quirked, "The woman he's supposed to be doing a 'Peacock Dance' with is Sonja Chenko. We've also got some surveillance tapes of 'our' Sonja with a man called Alexei Markarov. He mentioned Stetson."

"By name?" Ekaterina raised a dark eyebrow, surprise in her blue eyes.

"Code name," the woman clarified.

"Then it's serious," Kate sighed, "pass me the info you've got already and get a team ready for investigation."

"Already on it," the woman replied, "just need your signature."

"Helen, you're a star." Ekaterina replied, taking the file and scrawling her name at the bottom of the page. "Have them on standby for now. I'll tell you when to go in."

"Understood," Helen replied, taking the papers from in front of her and tucking the file under her arm. Just as she was about to leave the room, Kate's voice interrupted her, "we don't move until I give the word." She saw Helen nod and then she was alone.

That afternoon, Ekaterina was examining another file, when she caught a transcribed meeting, this time between Sonja and Rostov and suddenly knew that something bad was going to happen. Standing up, she walked to the door and said quietly, "Helen, it's time to put the plan into action."

Helen nodded and picking up her file, followed her into the office. "Close the door," Kate ordered.

When they were alone, Kate looked up at her friend, "I want Teams Alpha One and Two standing by. Alpha One in front of Scarecrow's house, Alpha Two on standby – I'll leave the finer details to you – all right?"

"Right, Ma'am," Helen nodded and then she was gone and Kate was alone.

She was filing the last of the reports when Helen appeared at the door clad in black from head to foot, "Alpha Two is ready to go – coming?"

"Have we a secure connection with Alpha One?"

"We will have in the vehicle," Helen assured her.

"Best get going then," Kate replied.

Regarding the team, Kate smiled tautly and said, "Right, we're playing a game of mouse and cat here and I think Markarov's behind it. I realise the link is tenous at best but I believe that there's something sinister going on – and I think it has something to do with Stemwinder." She managed a taut smile, "I've got Alpha One on standby in front of Scarecrow's apartment and Alpha Two's on standby for Mrs King. I think things are going to happen tonight. Are we ready?"

A chorus of 'yesses' went around the team and Ekaterina nodded, "Good, I'll just connect with Alpha One and ascertain how things are with them. Slipping the headset on, she spoke for a couple of moments, "Alpha One, Ready?"

There was a crackle from the other end, "Alpha HQ we have a problem. Package being removed from premises – please advise?"

"Alpha One, you and MedTeam One are to follow at a discreet distance. Reclaim package when possible. Deliver same to safe house – we'll be waiting." She looked around, "Alpha Two, we'll move in fifteen minutes to pick up package two."

They nodded slowly and Kate looked around the room at the second team, "Laura," she smiled, "I don't want to usurp your place, but I'd like to accompany you. Maybe I can help with the acquisition of the second package."

Laura nodded, "Granted, Kate. But you're under my direction, okay?"

Lee was dropped unceremoniously like a sack of potatoes next to a battered skip. Markarov stared down at the supine body of the now unconscious man, "By the time you wake up, Scarecrow, your career will be over."

Hidden in the shadows, two men watched silently. One of them was taking photographs and recording their voices while the other was speaking quietly into his microphone, "Package has been dumped but hostiles still present. Advise."

Kate spoke quietly, "Wait until hostiles no longer present. Then you and the MedTeam can move in. Advise when moving."

"Understood," came the quiet response. Ten minutes later Sonja and Alexei melted away into the shadows. After a quick scan of the perimeter to make sure that they were alone, they moved in.

Ekaterina swallowed, she didn't think she was a people person. In fact, she was wondering, for perhaps the fiftieth time why Smyth had chosen her for his organisation. "I'll go and speak to Mrs King," she said quietly, holding up her hand, "she knows me and is less likely to panic."

Laura nodded slowly, "All right, but I'm sending two of my team with you."

Ekaterina nodded and then gingerly she began to walk down the alleyway towards the parked car where Amanda King was waiting.

Amanda was tapping her keyring/microphone, vainly trying to get a response when someone knocked on her window and she nearly jumped out of her skin. She wound the window down, "Kate!" she gasped, "what are you doing here?"

"Amanda," Ekaterina said softly, "please come with me."

"I'm waiting for Scarecrow – Lee –" she began and then stopped as Kate shook her head, "Please, Mrs King. We're hoping Miss Chenko and Mr Markarov won't return here, but we don't know – I have another Team retrieving Mr Stetson as we speak."

Whether it was the pleading note in her voice of the fact that Amanda knew her, Kate never knew, but suddenly Amanda nodded and climbed out of the car. Kate smiled, "If you will hand the keys to Mark," she nodded at one of the dark clad people with her, "he will drive the car to our safe house."

Amanda swallowed hard and Kate could see her struggle, finally she nodded and handed Kate the keys. Smiling, Ekaterina passed them to Mark and then said, "Come with me." As she did so, her headset crackled into life, "Team Alpha to Alpha Prime. Package received, MedTeam on station acquisition in ten minutes."

Kate nodded, "Understood. Package Two in transit – will meet you at HQ. Alpha Prime out." Gently, Ekaterina took the dark-haired woman's arm, "Amanda, please come with me. That was Alpha One and the MedTeam – they've recovered Scarecrow but he's unconscious. The Medical Team will transport him to the Safe House and that's where I'll take you now."

"What's happened?" Amanda asked quickly.

"Later," Kate promised. She was glad that they arrived that she and Amanda arrived at the same time as the ambulance. Amanda opened the car door and stood staring as the attendants lifted down the gurney with an unconscious Lee Stetson on it. Suddenly, Ekaterina was at her elbow, "Go with him, Mrs King," she said gently. As Amanda walked forward, her dark eyes firmly fixed on the supine figure, Kate spoke quietly into her headset, "All teams stand down. We have acquisition of packages. Both secured. Repeat, both packages secured. Stand down."

Amanda was holding Lee's hand when Kate approached, "Are we your prisoners then?" she asked.

"No and yes," Kate replied. "You will not be locked in, but I would advise you not to leave the safe house until all this is straightened out."

"Mrs King, we'll have to take Mr Stetson through to Medical to check him over, if you will go with Alpha Prime, she'll show you to your room." One of the medical team said quietly.

"Alpha Prime?" Amanda queried.

"Me, I'm afraid," Kate replied, "But you can call me Kate. We'll have a cup of coffee and then I'll show you to your suite."

Amanda nodded warily, and then followed Ekaterina through to a small room where a pot of coffee and two cups sat on a tray. "You were expecting me," Amanda said slowly.

"Not really," Kate replied, "I always have a coffee after a successful mission. Sometimes with my second-in-command – and they're not all like this you know. Sometimes it's just a matter of information gathering. Please sit down."

She poured two cups and then handed one to Amanda, then taking her own cup she sat down opposite. Amanda looked up at her, "I don't know what to say –" she began.

"You don't need to say anything," Kate replied slowly, "except perhaps 'Thank you'."

"I take it this has something to do with Stemwinder?" Amanda asked dryly.

"Yes," Ekaterina replied, "practically _everything_ to do with Stemwinder. But I think it would be better if I explained everything I know to both you and Mr Stetson tomorrow. Can you wait that long?"

Amanda nodded slowly, "I think so." She sipped her coffee her dark eyes thoughtful. At that moment Helen tapped lightly on the open door and Kate looked up, "Yes?" she asked kindly.

"Mr Stetson's been transferred to the suite."

"Good," Kate smiled, she looked down at Amanda, "Ready?"

Swallowing hard, Amanda put her coffee cup down on the desk and stood up, "Ready." She replied.

Kate opened the door and led Amanda into the sumptuous suite, "I think you ought to call it a night and get some sleep."

"Maybe so," Amanda agreed, "it's been a hell of a day."

A white-coated figure emerged from the bedroom, a stethoscope draped around his neck. "Good morning, Miss Kowalska. I've determined that Mr Stetson was administered a pretty potent narcotic – enough to render him unconscious for several hours. I've given him a thorough examination; taken a couple of vials of blood, he should be okay when he wakes up."

"Thank you again," Amanda said slowly.

"My pleasure," Ekaterina replied. "I'll leave you in peace. Sleep well, Mrs King."

"Amanda," Amanda replied, "Call me Amanda."

Ekaterina smiled, "Goodnight, Amanda."

Kate closed the door softly and tired now, Amanda slipped into the bedroom, to her surprise, Lee had been undressed and slipped into a pair of pyjamas. She sat down on the edge of the bed and took one of his hands, "Oh love," she murmured, "I really thought I'd lost you this time."

Scarecrow continued to breathe, deeply and easily and half-smiling, Amanda bent forward and gently kissed his lips. She stood up and then saw the pyjamas laid out on the other side of the bed. Tiredness seeping into every limb she changed into the nightclothes and then collapsed into bed.

Lee regained consciousness slowly, muzzily he lifted his head and stared blankly around him. Groaning, he allowed his head to sink back onto the pillow. Gradually his sight began to clear and he realised he was lying in a hotel room. Eventually his head cleared enough for him to sit up and look around. Then he realised he was wearing pyjamas.

A soft murmur behind him made him turn and he saw Amanda fast asleep next to him, her dark hair splayed out across the pillow. For a moment or two he stared at her suddenly thankful that he wasn't alone and then he gently touched her arm.

She stirred and opened her eyes, blinking a little. As she turned her head she saw he was awake, "Morning," he said softly, his mouth quirking in a typical Stetson smile, "if it is morning."

"Lee!" she gasped, "you're awake! Last night-" she stopped and taking his face in her hands, she kissed him.

To her surprise Lee's arms came around her and he drew her closer, his arms tightening as the kiss deepened, eventually they parted and sat looking at one another, as if stunned by the sudden explosion. Then he closed his eyes and pressed his forehead to hers, "Gods, Amanda, I thought I'd had it – what the hell happened?"

"I thought you might be able to tell me that," Amanda replied gently.

He released her and ran a hand through his dark hair, "Up to a point. I was performing the 'Peacock Dance', I was trying to get away, but Sonja was being very persistent, I remember looking down at her and then I suddenly felt this sharp pain in my thigh. After that –" he smiled ruefully, "everything becomes a little fuzzy."

"The doctor said you'd been given a powerful narcotic," Amanda replied thoughtfully.

"Where are we?" Lee asked, looking around.

"A safe house of sorts," Amanda replied, "I suppose we ought to get up and let Kate know we're awake."

"Kate?" he queried.

"Kate," Amanda confirmed. She got to her feet and opened the bedroom door. To her surprise, Kate was sitting at the desk. She looked up and smiled, "Good morning. I trust you slept well?"

"How long-" Amanda started to ask and then stopped.

"How long have I been here?" Kate asked and when Amanda nodded replied, "about forty-five minutes – I thought you might like to see a friendly face when you woke up."

Amanda managed a half-smile and then Lee Stetston appeared behind her, and a slow smile curved the strong mouth, "Ye gods, Ekaterina! I wondered where you'd disappeared to!"

"Thought you never noticed me, Mr Stetson," Kate replied dryly, "I'll order breakfast, and we need to talk."

"I'd appreciate that," Scarecrow replied thoughtfully.

Kate lifted the telephone receiver and spoke quietly for a few moments. Lee gently guided Amanda to one of the chairs, "Sit."

He sat down next to her, and Kate noticed that while he didn't take her hand, their legs were touching.

Kate looked from one to the other and opened her mouth, as she did so there was a knock on the door and she went to open it. Unseen Lee took Amanda's hand and squeezed it, "Are you all right?"

She swallowed and nodded, "I-I think so. A bit frazzled." Scarecrow gave her hand another gentle squeeze and then Kate was wheeling the breakfast trolley across to them.

"Coffee first," Ekaterina said, picking up the coffee pot.

Eventually they were all sitting at the table, Lee and Amanda opposite one another. "Eat," Kate said quietly, "and I shall attempt to bring you up to speed."

"Please," Scarecrow replied.

"I operate an agency much like IFF, except that we gather information from all the agencies in Washington. Including yours I might add," she said quietly, taking another sip of her coffee. "I believe we were formed because all the agencies suffer from one major problem-"

"And that would be?"

"You're not good at sharing information. So you all find pieces of a puzzle but aren't prepared to share what you know so you never find the whole picture. We can do that – and I believe on this occasion that's what we have done with Stemwinder."

Lee frowned, "I don't understand."

"From the information we've gathered, we think that an acquaintance of yours is using Stemwinder to destroy you. You've heard of an Alexei Markarov?"

Lee nodded slowly, "I sent him to Lubyanka prison about ten years ago."

"Yes, well your mark, Sonja Chenko is his granddaughter. We've transcripted tapes from meetings between her and her grandfather and between her and Rostov."

"What the hell's going on?"

"She's playing you and Rostov I think. The man at your table - who said you'd called for a taxi. That was Rostov – Francine's mark. You've been set-up as traitors."

Lee's face hardened and he said, "A frame up?"

"The neatest I've seen in a long time," Kate replied. "You've both been implicated in Philip Dart's death."

Both of them blanched and Amanda whispered, "Oh no. Poor Philip."

Lee shook his head, his lips hardening into a thin line. Kate took another sip of coffee and said softly, "Shall I continue?"

He nodded quickly, only the whiteness around his mouth betraying his fury. Kate took a deep breath and said, "As far as I can ascertain from the information I've gathered, his plan is to make you look like a traitor; Mrs King was just the icing on the cake as far as he was concerned. You were to be drugged and dumped somewhere, then he tagged you so that he could keep tabs on you. I would imagine that Stemwinder has been an unmitigated disaster and you and Mrs King are the scapegoats."

"What about Markarov keeping tabs on me?" Scarecrow asked quickly.

"I wouldn't worry too much about that," Ekaterina replied archly, "your shoes are either halfway to the recycling plant at Lorton or on someone else's feet. We discovered the tracer and dumped your shoes in the skip. I assume you'd like to telephone Mr Melrose once you've had breakfast?"

"Please," Amanda said quietly, "Billy must be going nuts!"

"The line in this room is clean and scrambled, so you'll both be safe. Since you have been targeted as the scapegoats for Stemwinder and I know that you have been set up, I need to remedy this if I can."

She stood up and regarded them both quietly, "I must ask you to remain here," she said softly, "and since Mr Stetson's reputation precedes him I must ask for your parole that you will not try to escape."

"You have it," Amanda said quickly, she looked across the table at Stetson and shook her head, "I have a good feeling about this, Lee. Promise Kate that you won't try anything stupid."

He nodded tautly and then Kate got to her feet and then nodding to both of them left the room.

Scarecrow looked up at Amanda and muttered, "If this goes wrong-"

"It's my fault, I know," Amanda replied.

"No. We won't be able to go home again."

**SAMK**

Ekaterina stood in front of Smyth's desk her face flushed, holding the file in her hands, "They're not traitors." She stated again, "I have the proof here – it's a setup, Sonja Chenko is Alexei Markharov's granddaughter."

"That's no proof." Smyth toyed with the cigarette in his hand, "and why would _you_ care what happens to a couple of IFF Agents?"

"They're the best, Phineas," Ekaterina replied, "both of them were kind to me, most people don't even notice the administrators but Amanda King did whenever I delivered tapes or transcripts and Lee Stetson was always considerate to me. They deserve better than this. You need to call off the D1."

Smyth stood up, "You can't talk to me like that!"

"You owe me," Ekaterina replied, "I gave up a good job to start your blasted agency. Because of our surveillance devices you've stopped at least one KGB cell from being set up. We know that neither Scarecrow nor Amanda King was at Philip Dart's at 4:00 pm."

"Oh yes?" Smyth looked mildly surprised and said, "continue please, Miss Kowalska. How do you know this?"

"Because one of our cameras picked up Mr Stetson and Mrs King at Dart's at 1:25 pm just before they entered the office. It takes photos every 2 minutes and the photo caught them shaking hands with Mr Dart as they left at 2:05 pm."

"But the log-" Smyth began.

"They can't both be right," Ekaterina replied, "after all as Sherlock Holmes said, _"When you have elimated the impossible; whatever remains however improbable, must be the truth.'_" She smiled, "the time the photograph is taken is embedded in the image. It can't be removed or changed. Which means if the camera is correct-"

"The log can't be," Smyth replied, "all right. I'll run with this for now – will you stake your reputation on this?"

"And that of my staff," Ekaterina replied.

"They'll probably never know, you know," Smyth said softly, "that you came to me with the evidence."

"That doesn't matter," she shrugged. "One has to make a stand somewhere – I had no choice."

Smyth smiled and for the first time Ekaterina thought she saw something in his eyes, "There are those who would dispute that. Not many would go out on a limb for people they barely know."

"Maybe so," Ekaterina shrugged, "but not me."

"No, not you, my little star. In fact-" Smyth smiled, "you've given me an idea. Go on, as I said I'll pass this on. _I_ owe you."

Ekaterina smiled, "Thanks, Phineas. See you soon."

When they were alone, Scarecrow finished his coffee and standing up, walked across to the desk and picked up the telephone receiver. Sitting down he dialled the number of Billy Melrose.

"Scarecrow, thank God!" Billy's voice was sharp with relief, "Are you safe? Where's Amanda?"

"She's with me, Sir," Scarecrow replied, "we're both fine."

"Don't come in yet," Billy said quickly, "I'll be in touch. Good luck, Scarecrow."

Lee looked up as Billy put the receiver down and managed a rueful smile at Amanda, "Things aren't looking good, sweetheart. Do you honestly think that this 'Kate' person can do anything to help us."

Amanda looked thoughtful, "I don't know. But at the moment it doesn't look like we're going anywhere. I'm going for a shower."

Stetson was pacing when Amanda emerged from the shower, "I shouldn't have given my promise," he muttered.

"Go and have a shower yourself," she said gently, laying a hand on his arm, "you'll feel better."

He turned and gave her a taut smile, "What the hell is going on out there?"

"We'll find out soon enough. I think Kate is trying to make sure we are allowed to go back in one piece."

He nodded and then strode off to the bedroom, ten minutes later Amanda heard the sound of running water and gave a little smile to herself.

She was watching the television when there was another soft knock on the door, "Come in!" Amanda called.

The door was opened and Kate entered, carrying a large file under her arm. She was followed by a couple of people, carrying freshly laundered garments, "I've brought your clothes," she said, "when you're dressed if you'd like to come downstairs we need to talk."

"Both of us?" Amanda asked.

"Please," Ekaterina said quietly.

When Lee came through from the bedroom, he only had a towel wrapped around his waist, Amanda swallowed hard. "Kate brought us our clothes, when we're dressed we're to meet her downstairs."

Lee nodded and then smiled down at her, "Why Amanda, I think you're blushing." He laughed.

"Oh, go and get dressed," she muttered, picking his clothes up and throwing them at him.

Taking her own clothes, she gritted her teeth and followed Scarecrow into the bedroom. They dressed quickly, Amanda sneaking a look at Lee's well muscled torso as he pulled his clothes on.

She pulled her shoes on and then wandered back into the bathroom. There was a brush and comb on the bathroom shelf and gratefully she pulled it through her hair, turning the wild, tangled mass into some semblance of order.

Lee stepped up behind her, and took her shoulders, "My Amanda," he murmured. "If I don't get the chance to do so again, I love you. Shall we go?"

She smiled at him in the mirror, "It wouldn't do to keep Kate waiting."

As they opened the door, a young woman rose from the chair opposite the door, "Mr Stetson, Mrs King? If you'll follow me, Miss Kowalska is waiting for you downstairs."

"Lead on," Scarecrow said, a smile curving the strong lips.

Ekaterina was standing at a large table, examining some files when they walked into the room. She looked up and smiling walked forward, "Mrs King, Mr Stetson, glad to see you on your feet again. We've been gathering information regarding Stemwinder – I'm afraid that it's been an unmitigated disaster – and you are both suspects. There's been a D1 put out on you."

"A D1!" Lee took a step forward, "then I have to get back. Clear my name-"

Ekaterina shook her head, "I've been to IFF this morning, I took a copy of our evidence to Phineas. If anyone can sort this out, he can."

"You spoke with Smyth this morning?" Lee stared at her.

"Uh-huh," Kate replied, "that's the telephone call I'm expecting."

Amanda dredged up a smile from somewhere, "What happens now?"

"I'm afraid that we have to wait," Kate replied, "but I could give you a small tour if you like."

"Perhaps you could start by telling me who you are," Lee said firmly.

"Call us _The Watchers_," Kate replied, "I am Ekaterina Kowalska, in charge of this group of men and women. But you can call me Kate. We monitor all of the intelligence agencies in D.C. – including IFF," she added, "we were founded because the agencies don't share information."

"Who do you report to?" Lee demanded.

"Now that's classified," Kate smiled. "Most of the work we do is information gathering and then we pass the completed file up the line. We've had a couple of small successes. But the other agencies can be most difficult."

"I can imagine," Amanda replied thoughtfully.

"I think it's partly to do with the male ego, partly to do with kudos and partly to do with budget." Kate remarked, "but mainly to do with kudos and male ego."

"Yeah, that I can relate to," Amanda replied, "Definitely the kudos and male ego part."

"I do understand that they feel that if they share any of their information with another Agency, then that Agency may make a connection they couldn't and take all the credit. But I can't see another solution either. I mean practically all our information is gathered from other sources."

"How?" Amanda asked, suddenly curious.

"Now I can't tell you that either," Kate smiled, "surely you don't expect me to divulge all our secrets, Mrs King. That would be foolish."

At that moment, the telephone rang, sounding loud in the suddenly tense atmosphere. Kate walked across the room and lifted the receiver, "Alpha Prime speaking. Good afternoon, Mr Melrose. Ah-ha, very well, what time? Three o'clock, they'll be there. Oh, you want me there too. Very well. See you soon."

She replaced the receiver and turned to the couple standing a few feet away, "The D1's been lifted, you've a debriefing – correction – we've got a debriefing at three o'clock, although I've no idea why they want to speak with me. Certainly the debriefings will be done separately, and once they've finished with me, my involvement in this affair is over."

"So now what?" Scarecrow asked.

Kate looked at her watch, "Well it's almost lunch time so I suggest we head to the Refectory, and then we'll drive across to IFF."

"This isn't really a Safe House is it?" Amanda asked slowly.

"Technically, no," Kate looked sheepish, "this is our Headquarters, it was thought since Mr Stetson was unconscious it would be better to transport him here and we'd put you in the Master Suite."

"What else is it used for?" Lee asked quietly.

"We have guests stay over who cannot stay in a hotel and have diplomatic immunity." Kate replied, "or people that our superior knows. Keeps them under cover for a couple of days and then he moves them on. I suspect that they're defectors or moles. But this is part of the job, isn't it?"

Lee nodded and then said, "Lead on."

Kate led them through the building and into a bright, airy Refectory. A white-clad waiter came forward, "Miss Kowalska, good to see you here. Are these your guests?"

"They are, Simon. How are you this fine day?"

"I am well, Kate, shall I show you to a table?"

"That would be wonderful, Simon."

"Ladies, Gentleman, if you'll follow me." Simon took three menus from his podium and then led them across to a table. When they were seated, he handed each of them a menu and then said, "Your waitress will be with you in a moment."

"This is lovely, Kate," Amanda said, looking around the room, it felt like a large conservatory.

"Yes, it was a good idea to build the kitchen and refectory on the back of the courthouse. Took some negotiations with various organisations to allow us to build it. We had to assure them that the front of the building would remain as it was, that it would be restored and remain as it had been in the late nineteenth century. It was a county courthouse."

"But you stripped the inside?" Lee asked.

"The inside had pretty much rotted away," Kate explained, "it took a lot of negotiations when we said that we would keep the outside but wanted to design our own interior. Eventually, they agreed with the proviso that this restaurant was added to the back of the building and would not be visible for anyone who wished to take photographs of the building from the front."

"It seems that we owe this agency our lives – and our jobs." Lee said slowly.

"You flatter me, Mr Stetson, but I thank you. Now, shall we order?"

The waiter spotted Ekaterina and glided across to them. She gestured at her guests, "Mr Stetson, Mrs King, anything you wish. You are my guests."

"Please," Amanda replied, "call me Amanda."

"Lee," Stetson said slowly, "I really don't know how we can begin to thank you."

Ekaterina shook her head, "Not necessary, nor expected. You welcomed a frightened young woman into your transcription pool, accepting her for who she was without demanding to know her loyalties or her affiliations. For that I _thank_ you. So, once I discovered the extent of Stemwinder - I had no choice."

"I think a steak sandwich for me," Kate said, smiling up at the waiter. "Lee, Amanda, again, choose whatever you wish."

Lee perused the menu again, "I think I might have the same. What about you, Amanda?"

The woman bent her dark head to the menu in front of her and then looked up shyly, "I'd love a cheese omelette."

"Then a cheese omelette it will be," the waiter replied, bowing slightly, "it will be a pleasure to serve Mr Stetson and Mrs King." Another waiter brought a jug and three glasses.

"I thought we would stick to water," Ekaterina said, as she poured. "I suspect that we'll need clear heads this afternoon."

Amanda sipped her water and managed to compose herself.

Kate regarded her quietly for a moment or two and said gently, "Are you all right?"

Amanda nodded, "I think so, just trying to get my bearings."

"I can understand that," Kate replied, "I felt like that the first few months I was in charge here."

"Not sure what I'll say at the briefing," Amanda managed a half-smile.

"Just tell them the truth," Lee said firmly, "I don't think they can blame you. I should have spotted the setup. Thinking back, Sonja was far too eager –"

"But she was still your mark – and had Markarov not been involved-" Amanda began.

But Lee shook his head, "maybe so, but it was stupid to assume that she was a naive intelligence operative."

"Perhaps," Kate looked thoughtful, "perhaps not. We'll just have to see what happens when we get back to IFF."

Scarecrow nodded, and bent to his lunch. Kate eyed them both cautiously, both of them looked worn out and she was glad that she'd got the D1 notice rescinded. Finishing her sandwich, she stood up and smiled, "I'll leave you two alone to finish. I have to sort out the car – if either of you would like dessert, then be my guest."

She nodded briefly and then she was walking across the floor to the open door. Lee watched as she stopped beside Simon and spoke quietly to him for a few moments. He nodded and then she was walking out of the room. Lee regarded her quietly and then turned back to his sandwich.

When they'd finished, their waiter cleared away their plates and then said, "Would either of you like a coffee?"

"No thank you." Amanda smiled up at him.

"Where do we go from here?" Lee asked.

"I'm to escort you to the car," another voice said, and both of them looked up to see a young, fair-haired woman near the table. "I'm Helen by the way. Kate sent me."

Taking Amanda's hand, Lee gently drew her to her feet and said, "Lead the way."

Helen led them out of the Refectory and down a corridor to their right. She opened the door and said, "Miss Kowalska and the limousine are waiting for you. It was a pleasure, Mr Stetson, Mrs King." Then Lee and Amanda were stepping out into a tarmac car park, and Ekaterina was standing beside the vehicle.

"Ready?" She smiled, "let's go."

Lee squeezed Amanda's hand and together they walked across the parking lot, the chauffeur opened the car door and they got inside. Meanwhile, Kate opened her door and eased herself in the front.

The journey seemed to last forever, although afterwards both of them realised that it couldn't have taken more than twenty minutes. The limousine parked and all three got out. Kate regarded them both quietly, "Are we ready?" She asked, "because once in there, I suspect we'll be separated and I don't think we'll get the chance to see one another again."

"Then I think that this might be the best time to say 'Thank you'," Lee said softly, holding out his hand, "if your agency hadn't been there-"

"You'd have sorted something out," Kate shrugged, "I was just lucky."

A slight smile twitched Lee's lips and he nodded, "Thank you, anyway. Let's go and get this over with. Don't suppose you know the password."

Ekaterina grinned, "Now what do you think, Scarecrow? Come on."

Mrs Marston looked up "Miss Kowalska, and company I see. Password please."

"Petrograd," Kate replied and was gratified when Mrs Marston pressed a button on her desk and the at the end of the room opened silently. They were quiet on the way down to the main buildings, lost in their own thoughts.

As the elevator doors opened, Melrose and Smyth were standing there waiting for them. Amanda blenched, but Lee held her arm, "It'll be all right, Amanda. Won't it, Billy?"

"Yes, Scarecrow." Billy assured him, "I'm afraid that we have to interview you separately, but you've nothing to worry about. Good afternoon, Katie, good to see _you_ again."

"You too, Sir," Ekaterina replied, she grinned at Smyth, "are you going to be interviewing _me_, Sir?"

"I am," Phineas replied, "if you'll follow me."

She flashed one last smile at Lee and Amanda and then followed the tall man down the corridor to another briefing room.

Forty minutes later, Phineas stood up and said, "Well, that's it, _moy zvezda_, I did some investigating and you're right, it was a setup. I'll have someone see you out of the building. I should imagine that Scarecrow & Mrs King's interviews are just about finishing up and I need to see if there's any way we can turn the tables on Markarov."

Kate nodded, _My star. Phineas was still resorting to nicknames, which meant that despite everything he was still worried. _ She nodded quickly, smiled and Phineas was gone. A uniformed man appeared five minutes after he'd left and Kate allowed herself to be escorted to the elevator. She caught sight of Billy walking through to the bullpen and smiling left the building.

She was signing the book and handing her pass in when Mrs Marston spoke, "Congratulations, Miss Kowalska. You've achieved the near-impossible."

Kate raised an eyebrow, "Really?"

"Oh yes," the older woman smiled, "I thought Mr Stetson and Mrs King had cooked their goose this time. Bravo."

Kate smiled and then slipped out of the front door. She'd instructed the chauffeur to return to Headquarters so she caught the next bus out of the city centre. It gave her a chance to be normal, if only for ninety minutes or so.

Two weeks later she met Phineas in the Café of the Nations. "How are things?" she asked innocently.

"They've been reinstated," Smyth replied, "Melrose wants Mrs King to go forward for full agent training."

"And you'll agree?"

"Well-" Smyth played with his cigarette, "eventually, but I intend to make Melrose sweat."

"Not too much, I hope," Ekaterina replied, "is that all you came to tell me?"

"Not quite," Smyth smiled, the action lighting up the pale blue eyes, "I have a code name for you. I think you'll like it."

Ekaterina raised an eyebrow and asked gingerly, "Am I going to regret this?"

"Probably," Smyth replied, "But I've never seen anyone blaze like you did when you stood in front of me. And for two people you hardly knew. So, I give you your code name – Seraph."

Ekaterina raised an eyebrow, "Seraph, 'the burning one'. All right. Thank you, Phineas."

Smyth bent to his coffee, a slight smile curving his lips.


End file.
